Sling (game)
Sling is a 2-D platform game in which a player controls a stretchy ball of goo (Sling). This is the first game of the Sling series developed by the Edis Brothers. Being the first game of the series, it introduces a lot of the basic elements. There are 50 levels. Gameplay The object of the levels are simple: turn all the gray grabs green to activate a portal to take you to the next level. How Sling does this is relatively simple: following the laws of physics in a 2-D way, you must be creative in using these moves: rebounding, stretching, flinging, dropping, activating levers, having good timing, and knowing how to get around certain obstacles in order to turn all gray grabs green and to activate the vortex. There are also difficulty levels: easy (five hits and your dead), medium (get injured three times and your dead), and hard (one hit KO). Plot 'Warning! Plot or ending details below. Read at your own risk!' It is Sling's first day as Powerkeeper Apprentice. Under the tutoring of Geeza the Guru, you learn of all the elements the Oozeville Powersource needs to survive: Slime, Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Dirt, Metal, Space and Magic. Unfortunately, while Geeza is distracted, the leader of the Orange Octopuses and two of his minions sneak in and steal the SLIME element! The world starts to collapse! Geeza then recruits Sling to go and retrieve it but first gives him a tutorial on what to do. In the realm of the monsters, Sling learns of how to use the tricks he learns and faces of against cross-dimensional slime monsters. Unfortunately, he can't kill them yet. back at Geeza's room, Geeza begins to feel sling's making progress (it was actually his burrito that he ate for lunch), explains Gold Time, and watches television only to have it shut down due to a problem with the slime element missing. Later he dreams up a super power slime cannon to help sling on his quest to retrieve the slime element. Back in the other dimension, (because of the Magic Element wasn't stolen) Sling has received the cannons and can now overcome slime obstacles and defeat the mini bosses. Anyways, he beats the big bad boss and retrieves the slime element to Geeza's delight. Then Geeza asks sling if he bought home any Goo Green Milk. Geeza realizes that he didn't, then he goes back to watching the goo tube and if sling does not go through the gold portal but stays where he is, Geeza persuades sling to go through, then falls asleep. The Gold Time Dimension If you managed to get gold time on every level (beat all the levels under the time limit) you will get a bonus. Geeza shall open a new gold portal filled with treasure. In the bonus level, You only need to collect 100 coins to go back to Geeza who is sleeping. Obstacles *Popping Pus Grab - drops Sling when it pops *Spiked Grab – can only be grabbed when the spikes have retracted *Bug Grab – Sling will move with these grabs if attached *Crazy Grab – at intervals will spin wildly and throw Sling if attached *Moving Walls – need careful timing the jump through gaps *Grab Levers – grab these to activate items like moving walls *Goo Grab - can only be grabbed if Sling is covered in Slime *Slime Cannon – covers Sling in Slime for a short time *Grab Grabbers – these monsters will steal grabs, dropping Sling if he’s attached *Mini-Boss – needs multiple bumps by Goo-covered Sling to defeat *Boss – needs multiple bumps by Goo-covered Sling to defeat, and recovers health *Portal – once all the grabs are green (and bosses defeated) the portal appears to take Sling to the next level Secret Room The secret room is an area that can be reached if you turn all the grabs on the intro screen (or the name selection screen) green and enter the vortex. All that's in there are advertisements for other Sling games and one green grab. Level List Gallery ﻿ . Category:Sling Category:Games